Jurrasic Park IV: Accident in Arizona
by YouGiveMeWings
Summary: Alan was on a normal fossil dig when Hammond sent him the news, now he's running for his life with Malcolm and Harding. How it ended up this way, he has no idea. Rated T for violence and language.


**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Jurassic Park or any of its characters. :(**

**But I do own my Original Characters, emphasis on original.**

**Now I always have called Alan's hair a "graying sandy blonde" so sorry if you disagree with that description.**

**I had inspiration for this story at a Main Event while playing the Jurassic Park: Lost World arcade game with two of my friends while wearing a sombrero. Don't judge me.**

* * *

Alan stood up, dusting his pants off with his rough hands. He sighed and rubbed his hands together as he looked down at his newest find, a juvenile velociraptor.

His mind flashed briefly back to the Park, but pushed the image out of his mind when one of his comrades, Ally Peterson came up to him.

Ally was a thin woman of twenty two; she had medium lengthened dark hair, with bright green eyes. She always seemed to have the same pair of khaki shorts on, and the same maroon bandana atop her head.

"Alan," she said, and tapped his shoulder. "Stop zoning out and come on, you've got a call…from an old friend, what was his name? Err, somethin' Hammond?"

"John." He looked back at the fossil once, and then proceeded to start the hike up the sandy hill in which the rest tent was placed. Occasional patches of dark green grass were scattered throughout the rocky soil.

Alan finally made it up to the leveled ground where the various tents were placed, the examining "room" where the other paleontologists, well, examined fossil findings. He passed up the medic tent before stopping at the rest trailer, where everyone went to chill out and have a beer, sometimes call home.

Grant and Ally stopped in front of it and Alan turned to her.

"Do you know why he called, possibly?" He asked her before stepping into the large, beige trailer.

"No," she said quickly.

Alan sighed, and ran a hair through his slowly graying, sandy blonde hair. "Great," he said before picking up the satellite phone. He stepped passed the fridge before managing a simple, "Hello?'

Hammond's voice came through, a faint, crackling sound echoed as he spoke. "Alan Grant? Great to here your voice! Have yo-"

Alan stopped him short. "Cut the chit-chat. I have to be back to my home before dusk. So why'd you call me Hammond?"

"John. Just call me John." Hammond replied patiently. "And I called because I wanted to warn you."

"Warn me about what? And I didn't know we were on a first-name basis here." Grant opened the fridge, placing the phone on his shoulder as he grabbed a beer and set it onto the counter. He searched for a bottle opener through his pockets, and opened the beverage with a low fizzing noise.

He took a sip as _John _continued. "There was an accident in the park."

_When is there not? The entire thing is a mistake,_ Alan thought as he chugged the green bottle dry.

"Ingen had a great idea to try to transport a few dinosaurs to the US from Isla Sorna for examination at an isolated lad in Arizona…"

"Let me guess, the dinosaurs escaped? I'm assuming a large majority of these are raptors." Alan sighed as he tossed the bottle into a trash bin next to the table where some of his coworkers sat in silence, seeing his mood wasn't exactly cheerful.

They stared at him when he said, "_dinosaurs escaped,_" probably thinking he had gone mad. Nobody knew about Jurassic Park here except Billy, who was currently conducting a fundraiser down at the national park's entrance building.

Hammond sighed sadly; Alan could hear his disappointment through the sketchy connection. "Yes, indeed."

"Which part of the state?" Alan sighed as he made his way past his coworkers to the map of the United States they had hanging up, it covered two windows. On the map were marks and tacks on where the group had collected fossils, right now they were just a few miles away from the Grand Canyon.

"North…on the Utah/Arizona border, the group was last seen by a half-dead maintenance man not far from Grand Canyon National Park…"

"Shit." Alan said. The other paleontologists caught his anger and looked away.

Hammond sighed again. "That's where you are, isn't it?"

"Yup," Alan replied quickly.

"Well, be prepared or pack up immediately. We have a few trained people you know on their way to your location." Hammond's voice was shaky.

"Sarah Harding and Ian Malcolm are not _trained_; they just have near-death experiences with these…these killers." Alan growled, his comrades slowly stood up, and then walked out of the trailer. Alan looked out a window and saw them running for the main tent. Alan smirked.

"Patience, Alan." Hammond said uneasily. Alan proceeds to rub his forehead, trying to prevent his oncoming headache. "Take a quick nap of sorts. But get ready for them, their helicopter is arriving."

As if in response, Alan could hear the thrumming of a copter's blades beating above the camp. Yelling could be heard even through the trailer's walls.

"Okay, _John_, I will. The helicopter is above us, so I'll go." Alan said before hanging up as Hammond uttered a sad "goodbye". He set down the phone on the table before running to the exit.

Alan stepped out of the trailer; it creaked in protest as he slammed the door.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! I plan on having another chapter up soon! Just review and subscribe for more!**


End file.
